power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Clearwater (Midnight Moon)
Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shape-shifter pack and was first introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and one of the youngest members of Sam Uley's wolf pack before joining Jacob's in Breaking Dawn. After Jacob and his own sister Leah Clearwater, he is the most developed shape-shifter in the Twilight Saga. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and is also the second cousin of Emily Young. His Life and Death counterpart is Sarah Clearwater. Biography Early life Seth was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he has always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. His parents had always known that he had werewolf genes of the Black, Ateara and Uley family lines, and would someday become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from vampires. ''New Moon'' TBA ''Eclipse'' TBA ''Breaking Dawn'' TBA Physical appearance As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall, gangly build", with a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin" with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Bella notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. Wolf form As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur and oversized paws. In the movies, his build takes on the appearance of a Mexican wolf, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters. Personality and traits Seth is slightly immature and childish, but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind, much like Angela Weber. He idolizes both Jacob and Edward. Edward comments that he has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds he'd ever heard. He can also be depicted as forceful and independent when he wants to do something important. Although he repels vampires' smell just like all the other shapeshifters, he doesn't mind it, and even praises Edward on his cooking abilities. He is also the first of his pack to truly like the Cullens', due to their diet on animal blood, which allows him to think of them as people rather than actual vampires. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude, which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack to join Jacob. Whenever Jacob gives him an order, he would obey without question or hesitation. He sees his powers as a gift instead of a curse, and enjoys them more than most of his pack members. Seth has a sharp mind and is quick at thinking as he was the first to oppose the assault towards the Cullens because the pack refused to consult with the Elders (which they were supposed to do and initially aborted the mission due to lack of offensive force) and he was the first to recognize that Jacob isn't thinking properly when he wanted to attack the Cullens after Bella's return from Brazil due to the treaty without proper investigation. Wolf abilities Seth is noted to have the best hearing among his pack mates. He demonstrates this skill in Breaking Dawn when he listens to decipher the number of wolves coming their way. Although physically smaller than most wolves in his pack, he can still take down a lone vampire by himself. For instance, when he fights Riley Biers in Eclipse without help. However, his pack members and sister still view him more as a kid who needs protection. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Seth and his sister Leah are the only pack members who have inherited shape-shifter genes from all three families. Relationships Seth Clearwater is the son of Sue and Harry Clearwater, the younger brother of Leah Clearwater, and second cousin of Emily Young. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister. Though they are fairly close siblings, Seth finds her company annoying because she forces the whole pack to go through her pain over Sam's break-up, and accuses her for "ruining everything" when she joins Jacob's renegade pack for his safety (and to get away from her telepathic connection to Sam). Despite this, Leah is really very protective of her brother and joined Jacob's pack to watch over him. Jacob Black Jacob Black is Seth's friend and idol figure; he follows his words with admiration. When Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack to protect Bella and the Cullens, Seth is the first to follow him. Though he continues to persuade him to go back to Sam, he remains determined to stay with him to help the Cullens and acts as his second-in-command until Leah takes over the role. Jane Black TBA Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Trivia * He was the youngest member of the pack before Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. * According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Seth was born in 1992 and phased in 2006, which means that he was around 14 years old when he phased, not 15 like the series depicted. Category:Males Category:Uley pack Category:Black pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn